a unforgettable day
by xmenforlife
Summary: Kitty wakes to find the others missing! She is tired as she walks through the mansion. Strange things happen with the machinery in the institute. She doesn't know who's behind it and she does't know that these people have a surprise waiting for her! Enjoy this one-shot!


**Disclaimer-dont own x-men or these characters! This story was written for fun and that only.**

**I hope you like this quick one-shot. I'm not sure why i wrote! I just love kitty so much! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kitty opened her eyes, the room was dark and silent. She looked at rogue's bed but saw that her roommate wasn't there. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a dark blue quarter shirt. She also threw on a pink necklace that Tabitha got her for her birthday last year.

Kitty phased threw her door and was immediately greeted by... this was strange she thought... nothing. She was greeted by a quiet hallway. There were no kids running back and forth. No kids shouting at each other to give them back their homework or to save a piece of bread for them. Even on a sunday like today the kids were up and ready with plans for the day. But right now, nothing.

"Rogue? Like guys? This is totally not funny!" Kitty shouted threw the empty mansion.

She went down stairs and looked in to the garage. She wanted to check to see if all the cars were there. Maybe they went somewhere and forgot to wake her up. As she walked down the stairs she was surprised that her mind was working so well since she wasn't a morning person. She peaked her head into the garage. Scott's car - check, x-van - check, Logan's motorcycle - check. She saw that the rest of the cars were there as well. She walked back through the house as she started to realize what time it was.

"Bobby!" She yelled grouchily, "I swear if you jump out and scare me I'm like totally going to phase you threw a wall and leave you there!" Kitty slumped in to a couch as she felt her eyes start to close. They snapped back open as she thought about the others. Maybe they took the x-jet.

She walked to the elevator and got in pressing the button for the bottom floor. The doors clicked close as she felt the elevator move down then stop. She waited for the doors to open but nothing happened. She pressed a few buttons, nothing. What is going on she thought to herself as her mood went from grumpy to completely miserable.

A small grin spread over a boys face as he pressed a button on the computer in front of him, "She's in, operation catch the cat complete. Get started on phase two."

A minute later a gruff voice replied, "Good. I'll get the others to work."

Kitty was sitting on the floor now. A few minuets had past. She only then thought about using her powers to get out. She phased her head through the bottom of the elevator hoping that she was close enough to the floor that she could jump out. But her hopes were distroyed as she saw that she was way to high up to jump out. She then jumped up and phased her arms threw the ceiling and pulled herself on to the top of the elevator. She knew that she wouldn't be able to reach the ceiling after one look. She phased back down in to the elevator then looked around and tried to think of a way out. To bad her brain was still asleep.

"Go, go, go!" A voice called as the boy that it belonged to ran around the room setting up phase two.

"Sorry we can't all be as fast as you!" A female voice shouted back as she telepathically lifted a few things in to their place.

"Seriously would you stop eating and help out all ready?" A boy called as he helped a girl lift a heavy object up as they waited for their friend to tie it in place.

"I'm hungry!" The other replied as he sat on the floor shoving handful after handful of chicken in to his mouth.

"Trust me, we know!" Said an aggravated voice.

Kitty shook her head as she stood up. She had to get out of here! She tried to wake her mind up but could barley get up on her feet. She looked around and cleared her head of all thoughts about sleep. Ok, she thought, I've got to get out of here. But like how? She scanned the area then phased her head threw the side of the elevator. She saw another wall not far away. She realized that it would be possible to jump, but she wasn't exactly sure what would be on the other side. Would you rather be stuck in an elevator for who knows how long or take a chance and jump threw a wall. Kitty decided to take that chance. She phased threw the elevator wall as she ran forwards. She jumped and phased threw the other.

"She's out!" A voice called threw all the other communicators.

"What?" They all shouted back in unison.

"We aren't done yet!"

"I thought you said her head isn't usually functioning until at least 10:30?"

"What are we going to do?"

As all the voices yelled back and forth a man stepped forward and said, "I know we aren't done, but we are close! She usually isn't thinking clearly this early, I'm not sure what happened! We are going to finish quickly and we are going to stall her." He said answering all the questions and comments.

Kitty phased through the wall and fell a few feet before landing in a frog like position. "Oh man." Kitty said aloud as she looked around. She'd landed in the danger room, which to her surprise was turning on as she stood up. Why is this happening? Kitty thought to her self as she dodged a laser that shot at her. She just needed to get out, but before she could run towards the door the landscape changed. It looked like she was in a forest. Where'd the walls go? She looked around but only saw a never ending forest.

"You guys almost done?" Asked a boy over a communicator.

The man that had been talking to the kid looked around and saw that everyone was finishing up with phase two. "Give us two minutes and we'll been done."

Kitty phased through a log that came crashing down on top of her. She ran in one direction but the room suddenly shifted. She fell and looked around at the new environment. The room had changed from a lush forest environment to a city with tall skyscrapers and dirty streets. Kitty looked around and realized that someone had to be controlling this. But who would be able to get access to the danger room and how would they get in to the mansion. Maybe they knew what happened to the others, or more like they had caused the others disappearance. She thought about this as she moved around the ever changing scenery. She was now standing in a lab, the next thing she knew everything was upside down.

"You guys better be done. She's getting close to finding the walls." A girl messing with the controls to the danger room said.

"Were ready, start the last phase."

Kitty was shocked when the effects in the danger room shut off. She ran out the door that opened in front of her. As she looked down the hallway she didn't see anything. But she did hear something.

"Kitty! help, they got us. Ah need yer help." She heard rogue scream from one of the many rooms to her right.

Kitty slowly walked down the hall as she peeked in to all the different rooms. The lab, the infirmary, a few offices, and a few extra living rooms. She was almost to the end of the hall when she heard Kurt this time.

"Kitty, we have to get out. Where are you?"

Kitty got to the last room. The door was closed and she could hear people walking around inside. On the other side of the door was the game room. She hesitated as she stepped up to the door. Kitty turned around and walked into the room next to it. She turned towards the wall that faced the room she'd just walked away from. She took a quick breath then jumped through the wall.

"Surprise!"

Kitty jumped backwards as she saw everyone from the institute and the brother hood standing in front of her. The game room had streamers hanging from the ceiling and big colored lights as well. She looked at all the smiling faces and laughed.

"Who's all this for?" Kitty asked as she took in her surroundings.

"Yo is she being serious?" Todd asked as he jumped down from a table in the corner which had a bunch of bags and boxes on it.

Lance elbowed him in the ribs then turned to Kitty and said, "You."

"What? Why?" Kitty tried to think back to school to see if she had done anything that would have made them do this for her. She hadn't passed her finals yet, and it wasn't like getting an A was impressive for her.

"It's your birthday Katzen!" Kurt replied in his german accent.

"What? I... really?" Kitty had totally forgotten the date so she had no way of knowing.

"Yeah half-pint. You're what? 17 now?" Logan replied to her as he sat down on a stool that stood near by.

"Wait but the elevator didn't work and the danger room went crazy!" Kitty exclaimed.

The others laughed, "We know!"

"We did it so that we could get this all set up." Amara said as she motioned to the room.

"Oh ok!" Kitty said laughing, she felt a little bit embarrassed but was too happy to notice.

Soon they were eating cake and ice cream while sharing stories about who knows what! Kitty sat between Rahne and Lance. "Why did you guys do this?"

"What do you mean? Rahne asked a bit confused.

"Like I totally don't deserve this." Kitty said as she looked at her empty plate.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Lance turned towards Kitty and said, "Kitty don't think like that. You deserve the best. I mean everyone loves you, you're always so nice to them. Why wouldn't you deserve this?"

"Yeah Kit you shouldn't even think like that." Spyke said as he stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I mean you guys like went through so much trouble. But i'm not even worth it."

"Katzen, you're my best friend. You are worth everything to all of us." Kurt said as he looked startled by what she had said.

"Yeah kitty, even Peitro, todd, and fred helped out." Lance said as he gestured to them.

"You're the only one of these x-geeks that I talk to kit." Peitro said.

Kitty shrugged then looked up and smiled at them. "Thank you guys! This is like the best birthday ever! Except for the part where i was trapped in an elevator and was getting shot at by lasers. Oh and there was the part where i thought all my friends had been kid-napped and were about to die!" She said laughing!

"Oh, sorry about the lasers and the elevator kitty." Jamie said as he leaned against her legs. "I am responsible for those."

"It's ok Jamie! I don't mind." Kitty ruffled his hair and leaned back against the couch. It was nice like this, surrounded by all her friends. She thought about that for a second, no she said in her head. Surrounded by my family she thought.


End file.
